This invention relates to an urostomy appliance.
Urostomy appliances are known. They consist of a bag to receive discharged urine and means for fixing the bag to the wearer. While some known appliances are satisfactory from some points of view, it would be desirable from the points of view of economy and simplicity to have a one piece appliance in which the possibility of migration of urine to the adhesive is minimized, and in which the possibility of ulceration of the skin in the region of the adhesive is also minimized.